


Blossoming

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Go talk to him."
Relationships: Arvis/Tiamo | Cordelia
Kudos: 2
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Blossoming

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'communication'

Cordelia watched as Sumia looked over the flowers she'd brought. 

"Go talk to him," she said as she gathered up the blooms and offered them back. "These should brighten his quarters..." 

"But I..." Cordelia took the flowers anyway. 

"That's what your fortune says. And besides, you two are together all the time." 

"Talking about documents and inventories!" Cordelia sighed. Of the many einherjar that had joined the Shepherds, Arvis was an excellent administrator who knew his paperwork. And given how often Cordelia filled out that paperwork... 

She sighed, but-- 

But, that evening, there was a vase on his desk, full.


End file.
